Resident Evil: Project Tokyo Part I
by cthulhu-2588
Summary: A piece of fiction about Umbrella's secret beginning


Resident Evil  
The Tokyo Project  
Part: I  
  
The year is 2015. By now, the world had forgotten about the Raccoon City and Raccoon City Manor incidents. Umbrella was thought of as nothing more then smoldering ruble. Or at least, that's what they use to think. The American and European wings of the company were dead and gone. However, the root of this evil is in Japan. An underground factory and cooperate building was lying between Kawasaki and Tokyo. This was where the recipe for the infamous T-Virus was created. Also, the first zombies were created here. However, the factory has been abandoned for over a decade. The only living things there were the rats, spiders and other assorted insects and vermin. This is where our story begins.  
As was written before, rats dwell within this underground lab and, like in America, have been infected with a certain virus. Fortunately, the only way to get into this underground facility is a series of metro trains and trams. All of which have been closed down and off. The rats, however, found a way out of the facility. It started very slowly. Rats would crawl through the plumbing of the facility until they got to the main sewers. No humans were harmed during this migration period but, other animals were injured and killed. More rats and cockroaches. Other animals now infected were ants and other small insects. Eventually, in the course of 21 months, the infected animals began attacking humans. A small village east of Kawasaki was completely destroyed before the government would acknowledge the incident. They sent teams to investigate but, the teams never returned. Nobody in Tokyo knew of the impending doom descending upon them. By the time anybody knew what was going on; it was too late...just like in Raccoon City.  
The first person to realize something was wrong was a young man named Ein. He first noticed something was wrong when he witnessed a man brutally attack another man. The man who was attacked had his right eye gauged out and dozens of scratches on his arms and face. When Ein got to his home, he began reading into why somebody would do something like that. To do this, he looked up similar attacks on the internet. He was feeling strange though. It was like he was living in a dream. He got one hit from the search engine. Raccoon City incidents. The attack on Raccoon City happened when he was young and he had forgotten about it. He read about how the citizens of Raccoon City were infected with a virus that put them into a zombie like state. The victims would attack and eat their victims only to feed again moments later. Not waiting to read any more, Ein got out of his chair and ran to his car in hopes of getting to any given gun store. As he ran, he realized how close he was to the car garage. He also noticed how hot the area was. When Ein got to the parking garage, he had the feeling he was being watched. He ran to his car and knew he was being followed. As he struggled to open his door, he could hear footsteps running toward him. He finally got his door opened and behind the wheel in time to see his next door neighbor Ayane running to him. She was holding a bloody knife in her hand. Ein opened his passenger door and she leapt in slamming the door behind her.  
  
Ayane: Get me the hell out of here!  
  
Ein: What happened to you?  
  
Ayane: I was attacked by some guy is what! I tried the mace but it didn't work! He just moaned and came at me! I ran into my house but he followed me in. So I grabbed this knife and stabbed him a few times. The weird thing is, I think he's still alive.  
  
Ein: Lets go get some guns.  
  
Ein drove out of the garage and drove as casually as he could to the nearest arms dealer. On the way, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. They eventually got to a gun shop. When they got there, one pine of glass was broken. Ein barged in and saw a lot of blood. It looked as though the gun dealer was dead. Ein and Ayane walked slowly through the store. It was quiet in that store. The kind of quiet one may hear during a hunting trip right before the hunter took aim and pulled the trigger. Ein went to the pistol rack and Ayane followed. He took a desert eagle and gave her a Beretta. After loading up on ammo, they made to leave the store. Right as they got to the door, a zombie emerged from behind a stack of boxes as two others came from behind the counter. Ein and Ayane ran to the center of the store. The zombies were slowly approaching.  
  
Ayane: Please! Don't do this. We....  
  
Ein: Your tactic didn't work, so now we try mine!  
  
Ein drew his gun and shot two of the zombies in their heads. Ayane shot down the last zombie with a few shots.  
  
Ayane: Hey...what's that? Ayane went behind the counter and came back with a sawed off shotgun. After stalking up on ammo, she handed Ein her pistol and ammo.  
  
Ayane: Your better off with a pistol anyway.  
  
Ein and Ayane exited the shop and saw Eins car in ruins. It seems chaos had finally come to this section of Tokyo. Streets were blocked off by wreckage, bodies, and fire. The only place to go was a bank across the street. A guard was shooting at a zombie. The zombie fell over after about five shots. Ein ran to the bank, closely followed by Ayane. When Ein and Ayane entered the bank, three guards aimed their pistols at them.  
  
Ein: Wait! Were human!  
  
Ayane: don't shoot us!  
  
The guards put away their guns.  
  
Guard #1: Alright, I guess we can trust you.  
  
Ayane: What's going on in this city? Has everybody become a zombie?  
  
Guard #2: I don't know. These, zombies just came out of nowhere. We were unprepared.  
  
Ein: do you know where they came from?  
  
Guard #3: They say an old Umbrella facility is close by. Underground I think. But, it's only a legend.  
  
Ayane: Is there a way underground from here?  
  
Guard #1: If you go downstairs to vault #6, you can blow a hole into an abandoned railway. The thing is, none of us have gone down there yet. Anything could be there.  
  
Ein: Then we'll go together. What are your names?  
  
Guard#1: Akira  
  
Guard#2: Riku  
  
Guard#3: Hayasube  
  
Ein: Well then, let's go downstairs.  
  
Riku: wait a sec!  
  
Riku closed the bank door and swiped a card-key in a slot near the door. After a loud clank, he returned to the others.  
  
Riku: The doors are locked tight.  
  
The group set off to go downstairs. Before descending though, they went upstairs to the security office to stock up on ammo. As they climbed up the stairs, they met a former teller. Akira was the one to attack. After three shots, the zombie was but a memory. When they got to the top of the flight of steps, they turned into the hall where the room was. They approached the door, but before entering, they were ambushed by four zombies. Two at each end of the hall began a slow advance. Ein took aim but was dragged into the room by Ayane. The three guards were already inside. Hayasube slammed the door and put on several different locks.  
  
Hayasube: The door was unlocked.  
  
Ein: yeah, it was luck.  
  
Akira: It is bitter sweet knowing that the door was unlocked. The good being that we are, for the moment, safe from the zombies. The bad being, somebody knew we were coming.  
  
Ayane: Somebody who wants to help us!  
  
Riku: Look!  
  
Riku pointed at the only computer that was on. On the screen was what looked like a government document.  
  
Hayasube: What is that?  
  
Riku: Well, it isn't spam  
  
Akira: Print it out. We may need it later.  
  
Riku printed the document. Meanwhile, Ein was rummaging through different drawers and boxes.  
  
Ein: Here.  
  
Ein threw everybody a small first aid kit. He then continued his rummaging. He opened up a very large case he found on the floor. Inside were two spaz shotguns and a lot of ammo. After taking one for himself he got up. The zombies were scratching at the door.  
  
Ein: well, I'm ready.  
  
The three guards were standing by a large case that read, 'only use during emergencies'. After opening it and taking whatever was inside, they turned around.  
  
Riku: So are we.  
  
The three of them were holding M16 rifles. Ammo clips were worn by all three men.  
  
Hayasube: Let's rock.  
  
The guards went over to the door and took aim. The scratching continued.  
  
Akira: FIRE!  
  
The men shot at the door until all of them had to reload. After reloading, nothing was to be heard from the room outside.  
  
Hayasube: piece of cake.  
  
After kicking down the door, the group left the room.  
  
Akira: There's an elevator at the end of the hall. If we take the stairs, we might meet some of those mutant animals you hear so much about. We should be safe in the elevator.  
  
They got to the elevator. Riku pushing the down button.  
  
Riku: Come on, come on.  
  
The elevator door opened, but the elevator was filled to capacity with zombies. There must have been seven of them. Jumping away from the door, Ein fired several blasts from his new shotgun. Ayane also fired a few from her sawed-off. The guards sent three-bullet bursts from their guns into the zombie horde. After a few minutes, all of the zombies were dead.  
  
Ayane: You were saying?  
  
Akira: I said animals.  
  
The group got into the elevator. Akira inserted a key into a keyhole and when he turned it, the word, 'vaults' lit up. Before the doors closed, two dogs appeared. After growling, they ran toward the elevator. Riku mashed on the 'door close' button. Before the dogs could attack, the doors were closed. A loud thump could be heard from inside of the elevator, as well as the yelp of a dog. Before descending, the weight capacity warning went off. The maximum weight was 2,400 pounds. Together, the group only weighed about half that. The elevator made it's slow descent into the basement of the bank. The group was starting to get hot. It seemed as though the elevator was closing in on them. In fact, the elevator was closing in on them from the top. It wasn't the people inside of the elevator who made the weight warning go off, it was the thing or things on top of the elevator. Not bothering to wait for help of any kind, Ein began shooting at the ceiling with both pistols. Blood rained into the cramped space. Ayane screamed as blood poured all over her. The three guards shot up at the ceiling with their high power rifles. More azure blood poured into the elevator. Eventually, a long hi-pitched squeal could be heard, followed by the beating of unseen wings. The blood stopped flowing. The bullets stopped flying.  
  
Ayane: we need to get out of here now. If we don't, that thing could snap the wires.  
  
Akira: We only have two more floors.  
  
Ayane: please!  
  
Akira nodded and pressed the emergency stop button. After forcing open the doors, it only took about a minute for the group to get out of the elevator. No sooner had the last person got out, and then the elevator fell. After a deafening crash, dust flew up from the unknown depts.  
  
Hayasube: We need to get the hell out of here....now.  
  
Before they could turn around, they saw what had been on top of the elevator. A giant beast, with a bat-like head and human body, covered in crimson fur. Bright azure blood shone on fresh wounds, as emerald eyes shone from the dark elevator shaft. It's large, mauve wing/arms flapping to keep it afloat. After another deafening, ear-piercing shriek, the beast made an attempt to lunge at the party. However, before it could, Riku began an attack with his M16. The bat cried out in anguish as it plummeted toward the ground. Akira ran to the elevator shaft, pulling a bottle, cloth, and lighter out of his pouch as he ran. When he got to the open door, he put the cloth into the bottle, and lit the cloth on fire. After a few shots downward, he dropped the bottle into the abyss below. Another ear- shattering shriek escaped from the depths as the crimson bat, now aflame, flew swiftly upward. He seemed to have been blinded because he didn't attempt another attack on the party. It flew straight up until a loud crash was heard from above. At least a ton of debris fell from above, as well as an ember at the bottom of the rubbish. Not wanting to waste time, the party ran down the hall. They made their way to the staircase they needed and began to descend once more. Only two zombies were found along the way. Ein had them both with his duel-pistols. They finally got to the floor where the vaults were to be found. When they got through the door, Akira swiped his key-card in a similar slot next to the door. A metal grate fell between the party and the door.  
  
Akira: There is another steel grate on the other side of the door and at the base of the staircase. We are as safe now as were gonna get.  
  
The party was now on their way to vault #6. The dark room was really quiet. Almost as quiet as the gun store was before the ambush.  
  
Riku: I'll get the light. When Riku turned the light on, six zombies were to be seen. These zombies were different though. They had claws and pointed teeth. After one of them made a low growling sound, the six of them charged the group.  
  
Ein: Shit!  
  
Ein jumped back as two lunged at him. Using his shotgun, he blew them both backwards. Their arms, (one left, one right) had been blown off. However, they ran back at him. Ein fired at their heads. One head going clean off, the other wounded. The entire party was having trouble with these new zombies. Eventually, Hayasube and Akira killed off the rest of them with their M16's. Somehow, nobody was injured. The group had finally made it to vault #6.  
  
Akira: well, at least were out of the fryer.  
  
He swiped his card in a slot next to the door. When the door opened, a new beast appeared. This one was at least ten feet tall. It had one angelic wing, and one leathery bat-like one. His left half being angelic, looked human. His right half, looked like it was a gargoyle. The right arm was alight with flame. In it's left hand, the beast had a scythe. Where eyes should have been, the beast had a blindfold. Tattooed across the chest was; EX:0059: Judgment.  
  
Judgment: Into the fire.  
  
With it's flaming hand, the beast grabbed Akira by his head. The beast lifted Akira with the greatest of ease. Then with a single swipe of his scythe, the man once known as Akira was now two pieces of a flaming corpse. Ayane screamed at the sight of the vicious attack.  
  
Judgment: Your time has come. I shall now take your soul to peace, or Hell, for company.  
  
The beast slowly approached Ayane. Ein Ran to the flaming corpse to retrieve the M16. With a new gun in hand, Ein began his own attack. Riku and Hayasube Also attacked the beast. As the bullets flew, mauve blood spilled onto the ground. The beast, however, continued its approach toward Ayane. Ayane fell over backwards and try as she might, she couldn't utter a sound. Without warning, an explosion bloomed upon Judgment. After a few seconds, another explosion bloomed on the beast, who then fell over onto his hind-quarters. Ayane got up and shot the beast with her sawed off shotgun a few times. The remaining men attacked with their M16s. Riku stopped for a moment. He reached into his pouch and pulled from within, a bottle, cloth, and lighter. He combined the cloth and bottle. He then lit the cloth on fire. Everybody stopped firing. Ein fired one blast from his Desert Eagle into Judgment's head. A hole was left where the bullet had penetrated. Riku ran toward the beast and jammed the flaming bottle into the hole. As judgment got up, everybody closed the vault door. Before it was shut, Hayasube threw a small package into the vault. The door slammed shut in the demons face. After a few seconds, a pop and sizzle could be heard. Then, a much louder boom. Smoke poured from the doorway as the team reopened the door. As soon as the door was opened, a woman made her first appearance.  
  
Woman: You fools! Why are you trying to unlock the secret tomb of a dead beast!  
  
Ein: That beast wasn't quite dead now was it?  
  
Woman: No, I mean Umbrella! When you threw in that bomb, you opened the only unsealed passage into that most unholy of places.  
  
Riku: We don't have time to listen to you. If you want to join us, then tell us your name. Otherwise, leave us alone!  
  
Ayane: She can't leave. The only door out of here is locked up tight.  
  
Woman: My name is Toka, and if you wish to go on this fools journey, then I suppose I must come along to see you through it.  
  
As the party entered the vault, the first thing they noticed wasn't what was there. It was what wasn't there.  
  
Ayane: Shouldn't there be a corpse in here?  
  
Riku: Are you kidding? We blew Judgment to hell.  
  
Ayane: Then where's the blood! All I see is the blood he spilt when he was walking toward me!  
  
Riku: Its probably blacked. Now lets just go. The team made their way through the dark catacombs of the abandoned railway. The team crept through the catacombs in almost total darkness. They could here the scurrying of many unseen creatures. After about a half hour of walking in darkness, the party got to an underground station. An ancient light was on outside of the small building. Hoping to find a way to restore power to the tunnels, the group walked to and entered the building. When they entered, the last person inside closed the door and flipped on the light-switch. Light flooded the room, and revealed a small space. Devoid of the undead or any other assorted monsters, the room was home to only a desk, a few switches, and a dozen small televisions used for surveillance. After flipping all of the switches into the on position, the entire tunnel was flooded with light and the sound of grinding gears. On the monitors was shone the seemingly endless corridors and a few trams. The images were devoid of any life whatsoever. The group exited the room to go to the nearest tram. What they didn't see was the pack of mutant dogs that appeared at the very tram they were about to reach. As they approached the tram, they thought they could hear the soft pitter-patter of a dog stalking about. When they finally got to the tram, their enemy made itself present. The dogs leapt from the shadows,(though few, shadows did remain). They slowly approached the group, and as they made to pounce, something unexpected happened. Three more crimson man-bats swooped from the unknown depts and attacked the dogs. The man-bats swooped down upon the dogs, tearing at their already tattered flesh. Eventually, the dogs were dead and being eaten by these hideous demons spawned from the minds of mad-men unknown.  
  
Ein: Girls, get in the tram now. Me, Hayasube, and Riku will take care of these demons.  
  
Toka jumped in front of Ein with her grenade launcher at the ready.  
  
Toka: Make me!  
  
Toka shot a grenade into the center of the feeding frenzy. An explosion blew the man-bats in three different directions as well as the dogs they had been feasting on. However, though injured to some extent, they got up and made their advance. Their ability to fly had obviously been ripped from them, but they were still swift on their feet. They ran at their attackers, shrieking their horrible, high pitched cry. Ein took aim with his two pistols, while everybody else who was wielding an M16 took aim at the creatures running at them. Toka was wielding a single Berretta and Ayane was with her Sawed-off shotgun.  
  
Ein: NOW! ATTACK!!!  
  
As the group opened fire, the leading man-bat leapt up and at Hayasube. As quickly as the first bullet flew, Hayasube was gone. The other two man-bats were falling under a wave of heavy fire. After a final shot in the head by Ein's pistols, the first two man-bats had spilled their last drop of azure blood fad been spilled. The leading man-bat was feasting on Hayasube's corpse. The demon lifted its head, its face covered in the blood of the man it had just slew. Its claws were glistening with the scarlet blood of a fallen human. The blood was dripping onto the ground. The beast began to drool as the blood dripped from its face and claws. Then it did something unexpected. The man-bat smiled a blasphemous grin, showing its crooked, pointed, blood-stained fangs. In between these fangs was what looked like a glassy orb, covered in blood and with hair-like wires drooping down from one side. The monster clenched its teeth, and as it did so, the orb began caving under the pressure. A yellowish liquid spilled from the glassy orb. And as it did so, the eyes of the man-bat began to glow. The eyes of the demon were glowing as though there were small candles within the eye itself. The demon had a blood lust, a mad craving which could only be satisfied by the slaughter of the rest of the humans. Acting purely on impulse, the beast opened its mouth to shriek in the way its brethren once did. However, before uttering a sound, the head of this demon exploded with a gory mesh of azure blood and violet brain-matter. The scarlet eyes flew apart and seemingly disintegrated in the air as they flew into the newly lit abyss. Toka smiled as she held up her grenade launcher. Not wanting to wait for anymore attacks, the party ran into the tram. On the tram, Riku inserted a key into a slot, and turned it to start the thing. The tram was beginning it slow descent into the inner sanctum.  
  
Riku: Once the tram stops, we will be on top of the warehouse. The workers of old used to use these very trams to get to work. The warehouse we will be on top of is only one of hundreds however. The Umbrella underground facilities are equivalent to a small city. If we don't stay together, we'll get separated.  
  
The tram continued on its slow descend. Riku and Ein collected ammo they found in the little compartments of the tram. Toka and Ayane were just taking a rest. As the tram slowly rattled down the tracks, peace seemed to have come. After a few minutes however, a quake erupted on the platform outside of the compartment. Then a roar was heard from the four within. Everybody raced outside to see what had just landed. It was him again. Judgment was slowly getting up. When he stood up, he pointed at the group with his burning claw. After another roar, he made a slow advance toward them. Riku fired a short burst of rounds from his M16, but it seemed to have little effect on the monster. Toka ran up with her grenade launcher, and fired a few rounds. Judgment fell over but not for very long. After a few seconds, Judgment stood up. He spread his wings, and soared toward the party. Everybody jumped away from the attack, but Ein was hit. The burning claw had slashed his right arm. Toka fired another round from her grenade launcher. This round missed the target, but it did get its attention. Judgment flew towards Toka at half the speed of sound, but Ayane jumped in the way of Judgment and Toka. Ayane, wielding her deadly sawed-off shotgun, fired two shots into judgments face. Judgment was knocked backwards and skid a few feet before stopping. As he began to get up, Riku and Ein fired an endless burst of shots into the monster. Even under heavy gunfire, the beast rose up to fight. As the gunfire continued, the advance of Judgment continued. It was as though he were Immortal...  
  
...To Be Continued...  
  
1st: I am sorry about the cliff-hanger ending.  
  
2nd: I am sorry about the time it took for me to put out this story. With so many ideas in mind, it might be impossible to complete THIS piece. I do hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. 


End file.
